Barth
"I'll show you a good time." Barth (born '''1913CE) is a dancer and personal escort on the Tayseri Ward of the Citadel. He uses the handle Barth on the Cerberus Daily News forum. History Barth was born to Urdnot Grieg, sired by Ganar Wrang of the Blood Pack. Born with developmental issues, Barth was late to reach -- or failed altogether to reach -- certain growth benchmarks following infancy and puberty. Even into adulthood he remains underweight, shorter, has weaker plating, and possesses a weaker immune system than the average krogan. Because of his smaller size and weaker plating, he has found himself to be more flexible and agile, and chose to capitalize on these strengths, meager though they were viewed in his clan's culture. Still, as a result of his smaller stature, he was often overlooked and made to feel insignificant during his childhood, disregarded as weak and unfit to survive. Despite his disabilities and the social stigmas that accompanied it, he managed to overcome the rigorous trials of Clan Ganar's Rite in 2014CE and joined their ranks with his brood brother in tow. Though still largely dismissed as a 'lucky shot' and a 'runt', he still was able to impress a few krogan females enough for breeding requests. Blood Pack A year later he would depart for Omega to join the ranks of the Blood Pack, hoping to find some sense of importance or stability there. With his brother Brom, he is sent to work in various places among the Terminus systems by command of Ganar Yulaz, the CEO of Blood Pack, causing general havoc and picking up various tricks along the way. His interests in drink mixing and sex develop greatly, and he began to pick up dancing as a portable talent. Being part of Blood Pack was not without its share of blood, however. He, along with many other mercenaries, formed a group to obliterate Kenzo district on Omega, where he would stay for decades. At this point his life stagnated, and Barth began to ponder if life really was just blood and sex. Departure It was 2155CE when Barth would finally decide that mercenary life didn't suit him, and decide to pursue other interests. Weighted with guilt and midlife crisis, Barth conveyed to Yulaz that he wanted to quit the mercenary band and leave. Yulaz did not like this, dismissing Barth with a threat and reminding him what happened when "family left family". Barth chose not to heed the warning and fled, taking what personal belongings he could gather before mercenaries would inevitably come for him to punish him for daring to want to leave the Pack. Just as he was about to leave, his brother Brom, sent by Yulaz to delay Barth, arrived to confront him, and urged Barth not to leave. Barth shook his head, desperately trying to convey to Brom that he couldn't stay; that there had to be more to life than what he had now. His brother vehemently denied him, and opted to try and take Barth down to talk sense into him. Barth reacted violently, and in the ensuing struggle Brom was killed through an accidental blow to a vital region. Barth narrowly managed to escape any further mercenaries searching for him, and on his way to the Citadel he unofficially denounces his Ganar name, believing that killing his own brother was grounds enough as a betrayal and dishonor to the clan. Present '''"A krogan, just trying to have some fun and maybe find a real purpose in life? I don't know, I'm not much for planning. Hey, why don't we continue this talk over some drinks? My treat.'"' Barth currently makes his residence in Tayseri Ward, voluntarily helping to clean up debris from Sovereign's attack on the Wards in exchange for residence and citizenship on the Citadel. He is inspired to become a writer through all the new life experiences he finds in the Wards, though he recognizes that a writer with his poor skill can't make a living, and continues to put his dancing and escorting services to use in various bars around the Citadel. Appearance and Personality Barth is a krogan (he/they), with below average height and weight. He has mahogany plating, yellow eyes, and reddish brown skin. He has a rounded face, jagged jawline, wide eyes, a large nose, and his mouth often hangs open slightly, as if he's about to laugh. With his neutral expression remaining a big, happy smile, he can be compared to a big, friendly dog. He often wears skin tight black underwear. Having no great preference on style of outer clothing, he wears whatever he can get his hands on, so long as it's bright and bold. When acting as a bodyguard however, he wears whatever kind of light armour he can get, though he is partial to any Titan or Phoenix series armours. Barth is extroverted and charming, easily leaving impressions on people and befriending them quite easily. He's fairly blunt, making observations with little tact and making rather inappropriate sex jokes and puns. He can be daring, chasing whatever dreams he can, though repetitive failures on both his end and on the ends of other parties has left him rather pessimistic about his outlook. He hates that he's stagnated, and works hard to get out of his rut. In spite of his doubts, he currently is working on an action- romance novel. Barth adores children, fish, rock and heavy metal music, sex and alcohol, writing, and cheesy romantic things. He dislikes people who lie to his face about important matters, illness, and pyjaks. Relationships Barth has had numerous defining relationships over his years, all of which impacted his life's views in some way. * Ganar Brom (krogan, brother, deceased) * Urdnot Norne (krogan, breeding partner) * Ganar Frey (krogan, boyfriend, presumed deceased) * Bel Tomas (salarian, boyfriend, deceased) * Paola Mesarius (asari, ex-girlfriend) * Vanessa Tana (human, ex-girlfriend) * Kriv (turian, ex-boyfriend) * Kharn (krogan, ex-boyfriend, status unknown) Trivia * Barth's name is derived from Barth Syndrome, a real life developmental disease from which Barth very loosely displays symptoms. * Barth's name is also derived from a burping contest, in which his clan's shaman vomited when naming him instead of belching. * Barth will exaggerate his height when asked (6'9" is his dream height), but he in reality is a few inches shorter. * He has three other brood siblings: Ganar Mehg, Urdnot Wen, and Urdnot Bor. He does not remain in contact with any of the other three, and doesn't know if any of them are even still alive. * Barth is afraid of waterfowl and pyjaks, as both have bitten him between the legs on separate occasions. Tumblr n9cbn6VegS1qlhnybo1 1280.png Tumblr mpssp4k9zk1rjplygo1 400.gif Kevcommission1.png Clanless by urdnotcarri-d5ryk5d.png BarthFrustration.png BarthDance.png Category:Characters Category:Krogan Category:Forum Dwellers